Course of Waves
by lilvainprincess16
Summary: Demi's life is perfect. From the cars to the awards and even to the best fiance, Nick. Her life is thrown into a new whirlwind when she is asked to disguise as Sonny, in a little town in LA. Little did she know, she will soon meet the one and only CDC.
1. Prologue

I do not own Nick Jonas, Demi Lovato, and Sonny Munroe.

''Waves go whervever it wants to go.''

A simple thought, yet very meaningful to me. Thinking about these things, why can't it be the same with love? Why can't it just go wherever you want it to be? I know my trains of thoughts are an impossibility, but I really couldn't help it. If you knew my story, you would feel the same, I guess I should show you then from where it all began...

December 5, 2003

My life is absolutely perfect. From love to career to wealth and to anything. Ofcourse, my boyfriend Nick Jonas, supports me all the way which makes it an impossibility for me to be unhappy. It was all just happening, I was just living out my dream, but I guess God gave me more. I really don't deserve all of His blessings, cause I'm just not that nice of a person.

I guess I should probably introduce myself now. Hey, I'm Demetria Devonne Lovato. Demi for short. I'm 18 years of age. And I've got the perfect life you could ever have. From the cars, to the hottest mansion in Hollywood, I got them all right here. But, little did I know that I would soon be a Sonny Munroe from Texas. Yow. I'm not all girly girl, but not really tomboy-ish so I guess it will not be that hard adjusting. I already called Nick, and just as always, he supports me. Even though, we've been through alot, he was always there for me and I could not even think of losing someone like the good ol' Nicholas Jerry Jonas.

But, that's just the start of our adventure...

-End of Chapter-

It suuucks. I'm sorry. I'm not good, so just bear with me, k? :D

I would be happy if I get 3+ reviews.


	2. Marry Me

DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER!

I don't own the characters here. :)

I should warn you, that it's mostly Nemi. But, the next episode will be Channy. :)

Happy Holidays! :D

Demi's POV

''So Nick, I have been thinking... And thinking,'' I say, pausing at every word to give emphasis to what I have been saying.

''Yea?'' he says to me, signaling for me to go on. I could see the spark in his eyes.

''I think that we should go the town together, I mean we have our disguises alright, an-,'' but before I could even finish what I have been saying he cut me off with a kiss.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' he says, jumping happily. I sigh in happiness,

''Oh Nick, you could have seen it coming,'' I say to him, scruffling his curly brown hair.

''Yea, but I didn't,'' he simply says, taking me by the waist.

''Oh, c'mon. You know I can't stand a day without seeing you, let alone, a month! I-,'' I was once again cut off by him planting a kiss on my lips. Then he put a finger to my lips, it felt so warm.

''You talk way too much'' he joked, and patted me on the back.

''Just for you, baby,'' I say, brushing my lips against his cheek.

''Damn. You love me too much,'' he says teasingly, pulling me into a hug.

''Pshhhh, no big deal. I love everybody'' I say, getting out of his hug.

''Eh? I love everybody my ass... But I love you, too. Damn way too much,'' he says to me, sincerely. Pulling me into yet another hug.

''I love you more, Nick'' I say, in a very romantic way, this time kissing him softly on the lips. He pulled out,

''No fucking way. That's shit talk, Demi. My love for you will always be greater than your love for me,'' he says, in a very confident tone. While placing soft kisses from my ear to my neck.

''Haha. Hot damn, Nick. No need to use cuss words,'' I say, while laughing.

''Nah. I was just doing that to give more stress to my words, I just love you, Demsie,'' he happily said, ''... No one, ever had mean this much to me than you, I hope we can be together forever...'' he pauses, ''Demetria Devonne Lovato?'' he asks, his words hang around my head. What was he about to say?

''Yes, Nick?'' I say, choking on my words.

''Remember the time we met? On your aunt's wedding? Perhaps, I was thinking that you would like to go into another wedding with me?'' he says in a smooth tone. I breath a sigh of relief, he continues,

''Where you would be the bride and I will be the groom?...'' I stopped listening after the word 'bride'. Was he really doing this? I screamed, he only continued, ''Demetria Devonne Lovato, will you do me the honors in accompanying me in this wedding? Our wedding?'' then that's when he kneeled on the ground and pulled out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

I couldn't breath right, ''Y.. Y.. Yee.. Yess.. I would.. Love to.. Acco.. Mpany... You.. To. Ourrr... Wedding... IloveyouNicholasJerryJonas!'' I stuttered, but the last few words were quick and vague as a result from my excitement.

I didn't remember what happened next, but, I just found his lips with mine in perfect harmony.

...

Well, that was 3 months ago, I've been engaged to Nick since then, and we're just so happy together, I couldn't imagine myself not being able to wake up without being in his arms. He would always make me feel like he couldn't live without me, and I love that. I hope he's the right one for me... Not that I'm doubting our love, it's just that, I couldn't imagine what would happen, what would I feel, and what I could do when somewhere along the way, we will grow apart.

Nick's POV

Aye. I miss Demi, though she only left a few seconds ago, I still miss her. I don't even know how she does this to me. She just gets me so hypnotized, the way her beautiful brunette hair falls in place, the way her eyes sparkle, the way her lips would be in perfect harmony with mine, the way she scruffles my curly brown hair, the way she moves like a beauty queen and just because. I love her, so much as you could ever imagine. I hope we will be together, forever.

Chad's POV

Sonny Munroe. That name. That person. Would just light up my world, the first time I saw her, I felt my heart leap out of my chest, I know that's just supposed to happen in movies, the love at first sight thing? It doesn't happen, well, I try my best to believe so, but... What I felt for Sonny is just so powerful, she's so beautiful, not only that, I think that somewhere deep down that girl, deep down her ignorance in me, in disliking me, she just... I don't know, loves me? I know... Impossible! But, I don't know, she made me believe in the love at first sight thing and... Eh, I know you understand, so just bear with me. Oops, by the way, did I forgot to mention that she looks alot similar to the one and only Demi Lovato? Sigh...

-End of Chapter-

Heeey, so I know Demi didn't mention Chad in her thoughts, cause she just doesn't feel anything. Even hate. She's just a person she knows, nothing more. For awhile, at least. :D

5+ at least? Pleeeease? There'll be alot of Channy if I get more than fivee. Luvyuu. :p


	3. Fro Yo Date

Ehhhhhh. I didn't get 5... AGAIN! :))

DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER!

I do not own the characters, just the story. :)

-D POV-

As I woke up in the morning, I heard Nick yelp in pain,

''Ouch, ouch ouch! Yikesss,'' he screamed from downstairs.

I yawned, then streched my arms and legs. I then rubbed my eyes, I looked around the room and saw Chaz jumping to the bed,

''Hello, lovely,'' I say to it, rubbing his fur.

Then I heard Nick yelp in pain again, I laughed then got out of the bed, Chaz only followed,

As I descended the stairs I saw Nick in apron and gloves, I smile at the sight, he had a phobia in cooking,

''Good Morning, Handsome,'' I whispered in his ear, hugging him from behind.

He wiggled out from my hold,

''Hey, gorgeous...'' he says, kissing my ear. ''Stay at the table, breakfast will soon be served,'' he then turned back to his cooking.

I held in my laughter, which turned out into giggles,

He just laughed back, then continued his work.

As I finally made my way to our table, I settled myself in my favorite spot and waited for him for about 3 minutes. When he finally appeared through the door of our dining room, a pleasant scent soon filled my nose,

He presented me a very edible looking breakfast, then we started to eat in comfortable silence, I broke it by saying,

''Yummy breakfast,''

He then gave me a lovely smile, he was about to say something when my phone rang. I looked at the receiver, thinking it was just Miley or Taylor, but it dissapointed me to see my alarm going off. Sigh. Another day without Nick,

''Oh, shiz. I forgot, I'm supposed to go to work. Eh, filming. I don't know why I'm filming Sonny Munroe when I am already Sonny Munroe. Doesn't make any sense,'' I say, laughing then continued, ''I'm off to work Nick, G'bye,'' with that I kissed him quickly and headed for work.

...

When I arrived in work, I had a very good mood but I didn't know why, but that didn't made me stop from greeting everyone, I greeted almost everyone I saw and when it was time I greeted Chad, he shocked me by putting his arms around me,

''Good morning too, lovely,'' he says, his arms roaming from my shoulder to my waist.

''Haha. Yea,'' I simply replied.

''Up for Fro-Yo?'' he says making small talk.

I didn't really want to, I began nodding my head no, when he said,

''Oh c'mon. My treat,''

He won't stop, will he? I guess, not. So I just agreed with him, it was just a friendly date, nothing more, well, at least for me.

At the Frozen Yogurt Palace,

Chad came back to the table with two big frozen yogurt cones, the other one was chocolate chip mint cookie, and the other one was coffee crumbled with toblerone. I couldn't help but say,

''Ooh, yummy,''

He then grinned very widely, it kind of scared me, I won't deny,

''Only for you, m'lady,'' he says very sweetly.

Awh. Sigh. I guess he isn't that bad of a person, I should give this Chad a chance. The only thing I did since I knew him was brush him off. Besides, I already have Nick and he knows that... Maybe?

He cleared his throat which brought me back to reality,

''You know, you look alot like Demi Lovato,''

I laughed a throaty laugh,

''Hahaha! Nice one, Chad,'' I say while taking a sip from my water, trying not to make eye contact.

Then my phone rang, it was Nick's very popular song which was dedicated to me, the Demi me, I mean. Then it started to say the name of the caller,

''Kevin Jonas, Kevin J-'' I quickly answered it, leaving a very confused look on Chad's face, I could explain later,

*Conversation*

D- ''Hey, uh... Livi,''

K- ''Livi? Who's she? This is Kevin,''

D- ''I know Livi, stop being such a joker. Teehee,''

K- ''Whaat? Is this Demi?''

D- ''Ofcourse this is. Heehee. I'm not pretty, psh, Sonny Munroe = Pretty? I don't think so,''

K- ''Ohhhhhh. I guess now's not a good time?''

D- ''Yea,''

K- ''Oh, okay, bye Demi,''

D- ''Bye, Ke- I mean, Livi,''

-they hung up-

''What was that all about?'' Chad asks, raising an eyebrow.

''Oh, you know?...''I paused and searched my head for an answer, ''Kevin Jonas Addict? Hahahaha,'' I answered,hoping he would buy it.

His face then came back to normal, ''Ohhhhhhh,''

Thank goodness. ''Haha, yeaaa. So, uh? That collar is fine,'' I say, dabbing Fro Yo on his collar, just trying to get the subject off.

''Whaat? Wanna play that game, eh?'' he asks, while flashing me a charming smile.

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off by dabbing the Fro Yo on my cheek,

''Uh, Chad! Get it off,'' I say, while laughing.

''Haha. No. It looks good on you,'' he complimented, showing off the spark in his eyes,

I never noticed what kind of blue Chad has for his eyes, that is until now. Its so hypnotizing and he got me there for a moment,

I clear my throat trying to regain my composure,

''Haha, still not getting it off?'' I ask him, teasingly.

He surprised me by planting a kiss on my cheek,

''There, much better,'' he simply says.

''Is it off?'' I ask him shyly, avoiding eye contact.

** ''Ugh, Demi you are acting like one sick puppy dog. You already have Nick,'' ** my consience reminded me.

He swooped me back into reality when he says,

''No, I uh, just wanted to do that?'' he simply says, biting his lip.

I felt the sudden urge to kiss him, and I could sense he felt the same towards me, we had a long awkward silence which was broken by him saying,

''Uh, hey, Sonny. This was fun, can we go out to like, uh, an official date, I mean-'' he stutters, but I cut him off by saying,

''Sure, pick me up 9pm here tonight, okay?'' I just needed to get home now, and he was nice, I didn't want to shatter our now blooming friendship.

''Oh, wow. Can I, have like, uh, get your number?'' he stuttered, his grammar getting false. He seemed starstruck and dumbfounded by my sudden yes to the date.

'' 3263577795 , I really got to go, this was fun. Bye, Chad. See yaaa, hun'' I quickly replied, getting up from the table. I kissed his cheek, and ran off, not even bothering to look back.

Chad's POV

That was like,, wow. Hun? Aye, Demi. Don't make me blush. Heehee. Oh my gosh, what am I doing? I'm acting like I'm a toddler that got his new front teeth again. But, she kissed my cheek! Sonny Munroe kissed my cheek for gosh sake. Ohmygosssssh, I'm so dumbfounded and inloooove.

-End of Chapter 3 Part 1-

Haha. Imagine when Chad finds out his Demi Lovato. :)) That'd be epic, I promise.

Hey, so, their sweetness will be in part 2, cause I'm feeling sick right now. & uh, excuse the mistakes. And I'm sorry for being so suuucky.

Haha. She was supposed to leave something but I was like so tired and sick. :/

& the hun part was just because Sonny likes to call people that. K? :)

ktnxbaiiii.

5+ reviews pleasee or I won't be posting the next one.


	4. Late? Absent?

DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER!

I do not own the characters, just the story. :)

-D POV-

''Hey, babe. I'm home,'' I say to Nick, to see him snoring lightly on the sofa. Awh, he waited for me so much, he fell asleep.

I decided to give him kisses to wake him up, and that's just what I did. I was sure he was already awake when he kissed back and placed his hands on my waist,

''Aye, Demi. Wonderful way to wake up, hm?'' he says, while smiling brightly.

''Nah, just knowing your alive is what makes me wake up in the morning,'' I replied to him, resting my face in his shoulders.

He blushed,

''I don't know what you do to me, Demi. Your words make me melt, and those lips, when you move it I feel like I have to kiss them,'' he explains, chuckling.

''How about you do that?'' I say, leaning in closely.

No words were heard next because he already took me in his arms and kissed me passionately...

We kissed for like 10 minutes... Of course, stopping from time to time, to get air. But that's when something hit me like a ton of bricks.

''Oh, damn,'' I blurted out.

''What's wrong?'' he asks me, looking startled, as we were so peaceful awaiting the movie.

''Gah. I have a...'' I paused, should I tell him? Of course I should, ''... A date?..'' I finished, biting my lip.

''Oh,'' he simply replied.

I couldn't tell if he was still okay, or he was just hiding his anger and sadness.

''Nick, I could always cancel, I mean, I was too sh-'' I was cut off by Nick placing a hand on my lips,

''Shhh. No need to worry, I understand... Really,'' he replied, reassuringly.

''Oh, Nick,'' I say, climbing on top of him. ''I love you so much,'' I finished off.

''I love you, too, Demetria Lovato Jonas,'' he says, while nibbling my ear.

I smile at the thought and blushed a deep red,

''Hm. I like it...? Nah. I loved it,'' I say, pulling him closer.

''Hm. I love you,'' and he finished it off with a sweet kiss.

-A few hours later-

-No one's POV-

Demi descends the stairs ever so slowly and modestly. Nick bites his lip,

''Damn, Demi. I don't think if I can let you go, now,'' he says, jokingly looking dumbstruck.

''Well, you can keep me here if you want,'' Demi replies sexily, giving him a wink.

''Nah. I don't wanna ruin your date over there with your friend,'' he says, laughing so hard.

''Seriously, Nick. I don't wanna be there, I was shocked and I didn't know what to do. Help me, out. C'mon, want me a lil' more,'' I say, pouting my lips.

He laughed more,

''Well, if you say so, come here,'' he says, pulling Demi by the waist.

''I'm yours, Nick,''

''Yeah, you're mine,''

-Chad's POV-

Okaaaaay. So, it's 12:20 AM. How much time has she been late? Is she late or absent? What difference does it make, though?

** Late; something's up. Absent; she stood you up.**

Shut up. She couldn't have stood me up. No one does not stand CDC up.

** *Cough Ego Cough***

Well, it's true.

Hello?

Helluuuh?

Great, even my ''conscience'' hates me.

Ugh. This is hopeless. Just get over it, Chad. SHE. STOOD. YOU. UP. A simple Sonny Munroe stood you up.

-End of Chapter-

I give up, asking for 5. I may never have to write again.

3+ please? Buh-bye. Haha. :)) Chad is abit egoistic here. XD


	5. The Beginning of Hatred

I don't own anything... x)

Reviews, please? Boring Chapter. I'm sorry. :/

The Next Morning at the Condor Studios

-D POV-

As I walked to the cafeteria, I saw Chad sitting alone. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt nervous as he approached me. Hopefully, he will forget about last night,

''Hi, hi- hi, Chad,'' I stuttered, trying to sound confident. I'm an actress for crying out loud, so what is up with me now?

''What's up Son-nay?'' he asked me, confidently. Dammit. Damn him, for being a good actor.

''Chad, I'm sorry about last night,'' I said to him, ever so respectfully. Finally, my actress side kicks in, but I was still sorry.

''About what?'' he asked me, looking so puzzled.

''Uh, last night? The date?'' as I finished the last word, Chad was already hysterical and on the verge of tears; tears from laughing too loud,

''Oh, Sonny, Sonny. You actually thought I was coming? CDC doesn't do dates, I'm sorry for standing you up, 'lil miss sunshine,'' he said, in between breaths, wiping the invisible tears with a tissue.

''Oh,'' was all that came out from my system.

''Yeah, I'm sorry,'' he asked me, ever so politely but there was a highlight of cockiness.

''Good, I don't have to apologize, then,'' I said under my breath. I looked up at him and smiled.

''What?'' he asked me, while raising his eyebrow. Oh, f you, Chad, f you! If only you knew, I was Demi Lovato, ha! I wonder what his reaction will be, why not try now?

''Nothing,'' I replied, with a hint of happiness.

''Good,'' he shouted at me. I can't believe he just did that, gasp!

''Good,'' I replied, while crossing my arms.

''Fine,'' he added. Oh, shut up already.

''Fine!'' I finished.

''So, we're good?'' he asked me, not even flinching a 'lil.

''Oh, we're so good,'' I said to him, giving him a scary glare.

''Oh, I'm so scared, Munroe,'' he muttered, copying a face of a scared child.

''Jerk,'' I scoffed.

''Oh? But you consider me YOUR jerk,'' he said to me, giving me a you-know-i'm-right look.

''Really, jerkface? Really?'' I shotted back at him.

''Hmph. Am I, Sonny? Am I really?'' he asked me, in the same tone of cockiness he gave me earlier.

''Shut up, Chad Dylan Pooper!'' I shouted at him in his face.

''Ohoh, you did not just say that,'' he said to me, trying to scare me.

''But I did!'' I shouted at him, getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

...

''Yeah, that's how pretty much my day went,'' I said to Nick, while groaning everytime I mentioned Chad's name.

''Woah, Demi. Why do you hate him so much?'' Nick asked me, like it still wasn't obvious.

''One word, Nick: JERKFACE!'' I said, through gritted teeth.

''Haha. Last time you have gotten this mad, was at Joe,'' Nick said to me, laughing.

I shot my eyebrows at him,

''Hmph. That's another story, he was hitting on me when he knew I was in a relationship with you,'' I explained to Nick.

''Demi, I was there, too. No need to explain. You've really got yourself over this Chad?'' Nick asked me, comfortingly. Good thing Nick was here with me or I would have killed that Chad.

''No, duh,'' I simply replied to Nick.

''Haha, I'm thinking sleep is a good thing now?'' Nick suggested.

''Yea, doze off,'' were the last words that were heard before we were asleep.

-End of Chapter-

B O R I N G - Chapter. ;P

Please, still review. :D


	6. Just Perfect

_Hey. :)))_

**_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended._**

_

* * *

_

_It's been a month since we and Chad had been arguing endlessly, and Nick just, I don't know? He says he isn't jealous. And it's not I do not trust him, it's just that, if he was in my position, I would be **jealous. ALOT.** But, I guess that's just a good thing, cause we might argue about that too, and I don't want that. He's been sweet than ever. I love him, so much. _

_Well, back to the topic, I so so so hate that jerkthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper. People are complaining that we are flirt-fighting everyday. Like puh-lease? I'm **Demi Lovato**, for crying out loud. Why would I flirt with a nobody? _

Because he's hot.

_He's what? Oh no, no, no. Not at all._

Hm. I smell denial.

_Shut up. Or else you will smell feet. Don't mind that thing that thinks those. Pretend that **it **doesn't exist, k? _

I heard that.

_No really? KAY, LET'S PRETEND AGAIN._

_"No, no. I heard that,'' **it repeated. **What the hell? I finally looked back to see what was the most angeli- I mean, the ugliest face ever; **Chad Dylan Pooper's.**_

_"What the fu-, "LANGUAGE!" he butted in, before I could say the word. "-dge? WHAT THE FUDGE? HAVE YOU BEEN HERE ALL THE TIME? I MEAN, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF THE WORD KNOCKING?" I asked him, defensively. I was freakin scared. Have I been saying my thoughts aloud?_

_"YES, YES, AND YES. You're saying your thoughts aloud again, stupid," he replied, coolly. _

_Oh my gosh, this does not look good. "What did you hear?" I asked him, under my breath. I was not sure if he heard it right, but whatever. This is the most stupid-est day of my life. _

_"One, you like me. Two, you're Demi Lovato," he simply stated, while doing some whatever ooh-la-la's on his hands. _

_"WHHHAAT? I am so not Demi Lovato,'' I replied, trying to regain my cool state. I tried to laugh, but all that came out is a forced one. "And hey! I did not say I like you. Puh-leaase. Pffft" I probably looked stupid brushing invisible dust off my shoulder, but whatever. It didn't matter._

_"Yes you are. OK, FINE. You didn't say it, you just feel it. But, ohmygoodness, you **ARE **Demi Lovato, I mean, why are you here? And pssh, not that I care at all," he rambled on and on about it. AHA. He's star-struck. Demi likey._

_"Chad?" I asked him, sweetly. This is perfect. Just **perfect.**  


* * *

WOOHOO. Sorry for the short-ness. I still need to study for the mid-terms. It's just I felt bad for not posting for a long long time. So, yeah. AND IT'S SO UGLEH. Sorreh. :P  
_


End file.
